


Meeting the Parents

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: David McDonald and Lianne Piper [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia is feeling a bit nervous, meeting Dave's parents for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Vanna](http://vannadear.tumblr.com) on her birthday!
> 
>  
> 
> gaol=love in Scottish Gaelic

David McDonald and Lianne Piper were just outside the restaurant where they told Dave's parents they'd meet them. Even though he two older McDonalds weren't quite sure why their son had asked them to meet him down in London, Dave had insisted them come by for the weekend and arranged train tickets and a hotel. Usually when he was working a job, he didn't have much time off, especially since he and his _gaol_ had just been confirmed for series three of Doctor Who. However, Dave had made an exception. He wanted his favourite people together in one place and he'd put off introducing them long enough.

Now, Lia was the one stalling and it wasn't like her at all. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she refused to budge.

"Come on, love." His accent came out thicker than usual, wondering what could be wrong. "Are you nervous?" he asked, astonished.

Lia peeked up at him before hiding again and nodding. She hated that she felt so bashful, but this wasn't like anything she'd ever done. These were _Dave_ 's parents.

"They'll love you, I promise."

"But what if they don't? You're their only son, Dave. Of course they want someone perfect for you and I-"

"Hey." He lifted her chin up. " _I_ love you and they'll love you. And if they don't... We'll have to look for zippers because those would _not_ be my mum and da."

Lia laughed, her tongue peeking out from between her lips. "You're such a dork."

"And don't you just love it."

Lia's wide, hazel eyes gazed at him tenderly. "I love you." She leaned in to press a sweet kiss on his lips, smiling as his scruff scratched her, before gathering up her courage, she held Dave's hand tight and they entered the restaurant.


End file.
